Kirby: A Brand New Adventure in Dreamland
by DannyEmory
Summary: *A Kirby series I've wanted to do since Middle school or High School years!* A year has passed since Nightmare's defeat. Everything in Dreamland was peaceful until a new threat named Dark Zero arrived! Now Kirby must defeat new Demon Beasts, meet old and new friends, and save Dreamland again from Dark Zero! T for Teens due to mild violence, bad words and alcohol and drug used!
1. Prologue

It has been a year since Nightmare's defeat. Dreamland became peaceful. And it's all because of a heroic star warrior named Kirby.

A while back, Great King Dedede, the ruler of Dreamland, and his assistant, Escargon where getting Demon Beasts from a corrupted organization, Nightmare Enterprise to destroy a pink baby puffball named Kirby. But then, Nightmare attacked Dreamland. And in order to stop him, Kirby and his friends including Sir Meta Knight had to travel in space in a ship called Halberd just to stop him.

Kirby and his friend, Fumu confronts Nightmare and Kirby with his Star Rod ability finishes off Nightmare and Nightmare Enterprise was no more.

Now, a year has passed. And Kirby and his friends are having a good time of their lives!

The ruler of Dreamland, Great King Dedede stopped being a selfish and aggressive king and gave up his days trying to get rid of Kirby. Escargon, along with the king's new assistant, Bandana Dee helped the king make Dreamland peaceful again.

However, the peaceful days didn't last long. A new threat came and saw the Popstar and hopefully one day, he will take over Dreamland. The first thing that it's gotta do was getting rid of that heroic star warrior, Kirby.

And you're probably wondering who that new threat is? The new threat is the Lord of Darkness. The new threat is the new Nightmare! And that new threat is...Dark Zero.

THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! =D


	2. Mysterious girl from another planet!

Chapter 1: Mysterious girl from another planet?! Kirby in love!

In Pupu Village, everything was at peace. Kirby and his friends are having a good time in Dreamland.

" This is fun!" said Bun. " We haven't had a peaceful moment in Dreamland since Nightmare's defeat!" said Bun.

" I agree! Now that Nightmare's gone, we can enjoy our happy times!" said Hohhe.

" I hope nothing too bad is gonna happen now that Nightmare's gone forever!" said Iroo. Everyone agreed. Even Fumu since he helped Kirby defeat Nightmare. Everything was so peaceful...until something happened! Something just crash landed in Dreamland. Everyone in Dreamland jumped and were shocked. Even Kirby and his friends. Even everyone in Castle Dedede were shocked.

" What the hell just happened-zoi?!" said Great King Dedede.

" I don't know-gesu! We'd better go check it out-gesu!" said Escargon. Everyone went to see the crash landed area. When everyone got there, it was a pod. A pod that has someone in it. When the pod opened, it turned out to be a human girl from another planet. It looks like she was asleep.

" What the heck is that?!" said Chief Borun.

" I don't know, but she's not from this planet!" said Chef Kawasaki. Fumu examined her.

" She's still breathing! She must be out cold! We need to get her to shelter!" said Fumu. Everyone agreed. Even Great King Dedede himself. At Kirby's house, Kirby, Fumu, Bun and Tokkori were waiting for her to wake up. " Who is this girl? I know she's not from our planet because we barely had humans in our planet except one. So...where is she from?" said Fumu. Bun shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know. But she looks different." said Bun. Tokkori flapped his wings.

" Why don't we just wake her up and find out?" said Tokkori. Fumu sweat dropped.

" I...don't think that's gonna happen, Tokkori." said Fumu. Tokkori sat down feeling annoyed.

" Ah, phooey! We could've gotten some answers from her!" Tokkori pouted. Then Kirby looked at her.

" Poyo..." said Kirby. Fumu put her hand on Kirby's head.

" Don't worry, Kirby. She'll be okay...I hope." said Fumu. Later, at Castle Dedede, Dr. Escargon was doing research of where that girl was from. Bandana Dee helped. Great King Dedede is worried about that girl.

" Anything-zoi?" said Dedede. Escargon checked.

" Still nothing-gesu." said Escargon. Great King Dedede walked back and forth. Escargon started to get a little uncomfortable. " Stop doing that, sire! You're making me uncomfortable-gesu!" said Escargon. Great King Dedede sweat dropped.

" Sorry-zoi. I'm just concern about that girly-zoi." said Great King Dedede feeling worried. Escargon and Bandana Dee are still looking it up. Then, Escargon figured it out.

" I think I know where that girl is from! According to this, she from...Planet Earth!" said Escargon. Great King Dedede was shocked.

" Eoith!? She's from Eoith-zoi?!" Dedede shouted.

" 'Fraid so-gesu. We barely have humans from Earth at all-gesu! So it could be that she is from another planet! But why?" said Escargon. Just then, Sir Meta Knight came.

" Sir Meta Knight! What are you doing here-zoi?!" said Dedede.

" I think I know why, your majesty. It could be the work of a new threat!" said Sir Meta Knight. Everyone in Castle Dedede were shocked.

" That's imppossible-zoi! We just got rid of Nightmare a year ago! How could there possibly be a new threat-zoi?!" said Dedede. Sir Meta Knight's eyes glow green.

" It could be the work of...Dark Zero." said Sir Meta Knight. Great King Dedede looked confused. But Escargon was shocked to hear this.

" I-I think I know who Dark Zero is! He is the reincarnation of Zero/Zero 2 and is now...the Lord of Darkness!" said Escargon. Everyone was even more shocked.

" I thought we got rid of Zero! Are you saying he's back for real-zoi?!" said Great King Dedede.

" Afraid so, your majesty." said Sir Meta Knight. Dedede remembers the times where he got possessed by one of Zero's minions and Zero himself. Then Dedede thought it was time for a very important meeting in Dreamland.

" We gotta warn everyone!" said Dedede. Escargon agreed.

" Right-gesu! It's time we hold a very important meeting!" said Escargon. " Waddle Dees! Waddle Doo! Bandana Dee! Call everyone! We're having a important meeting in Dreamland-gesu!" said Escargon.

" Yes, sir!" said Waddle Doo and everyone in Castle Dedede went to round up a meeting. Back at Kirby's house, Kirby, Fumu and Bun were concern about the girl's safety. Tokkori is asleep. Then, finally, the girl started to wake up.

" Guys! She's waking up!" said Fumu. Kirby and Bun saw her and walked up towards her. Tokkori woke up and check on her.

" W-where am I? How did I get here?" said the girl. Just then, she saw Kirby and his friends. " W-who are you? You guys aren't the minions of Dark Zero?!" said the girl. Fumu didn't know who Dark Zero is.

" Dark Zero? N-no, we're not! We're citizens of Pupu village! And you're in Dreamland!" said Fumu. The girl was glad that she got away from Dark Zero just in time.

" **phew** That's a relief! Dark Zero is now a threat towards this planet." said the girl. Then Fumu, Bun and Tokkori were shocked.

" W-WHAT!? But I thought Dreamland was peaceful after Nightmare's defeat! How could there be a new threat?!" Bun shouted. Fumu now looks worried. Kirby was confused.

" It looks like those peaceful moments are gone now." said Fumu. Tokkori panicked.

" What do we do!?" said Tokkori. Then the girl looked at Kirby.

" Are you a star warrior?" said the girl. Kirby looked puzzled...and then nodded. " I thought so! You look adorable! 3" said the girl. Kirby then blushed and realized that now he has a crush on her. Kirby giggled. So did the girl. " Hee hee! Sorry about that. I guess I haven't introduced myself. My name is Mako Miyata. Nice to meet you!" said Mako. Fumu smiled.

" My name's Fumu! And this is my brother, Bun." said Fumu.

" S'up?" said Bun. Tokkori landed on Kirby's head.

" And I'm Tokkori!" said Tokkori. " And this pink fella is Kirby!" said Tokkori pointing at Kirby.

" Poyo!" said Kirby. Mako realized that Kirby existed.

" So you're THE Kirby, huh? And I thought you only appeared in a video game." said Mako. Kirby and his friends are confused.

" Kirby appeared in a video game?" said Fumu. Mako nodded.

" Yeah! Where I came from, Kirby is a video game character to appear in the Game Boy!" said Mako. " And I'm his number one fan!" said Mako. Kirby's face turned red and giggled.

" Well, isn't that nifty? I didn't know you had a fan, Kirby!" said Fumu. Kirby scratched his head.

" I guess you're really popular too!" said Bun. They all laughed. Just then, Escargon slammed the door.

" Hey! Is the girl awake?!" said Escargon. Everyone looked surprised. Escargon looked at Mako. " Oh good! You're awake. But I'm wasting my time! We're having a very important meeting at Castle Dedede! Everyone, please come! It's very important!" said Escargon. " And bring Kirby with you! We need his help!" said Escargon as he left. Everyone looked confused except for Mako.

" Important meeting?" said Fumu. Mako got out of bed.

" Maybe it's about Dark Zero! Let's go!" said Mako. As she went to Castle Dedede. Kirby and his friends are still confused.

" Why is she keep pushing it on this Dark Zero guy?" said Fumu. Kirby then followed her to Castle Dedede.

" Only one way to find out! To Castle Dedede!" said Bun as he and Fumu went to Castle Dedede.

" Hey! Wait for me!" said Tokkori as he followed them to Castle Dedede. Is this Dark Zero guy, a new threat to Dreamland? Is Mako from Earth, a true Kirby fan? Is Kirby in love with Mako? And...will Kirby save the day again?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A very important meeting!

Chapter 2: A very important meeting! The origin of Dark Zero!

Everyone from Dreamland and Ripple Star came to a very important meeting. Kirby was confused, but Mako looked very worried about Dark Zero.

" Is everyone here-zoi?" said Dedede. Mayor Len stood up.

" Yep! The citizens of Pupu village and from the Planet Ripple Star have arrived!" said Mayor Len.

" Our apologizes for arriving late, you majesty." said Queen Fairy.

" Is there a problem?" said Sato. Dedede was afraid to tell them this. But Mako stood up.

" I'm afraid there is! We have a new threat coming towards Dreamland!" said Mako. Everyone was shocked.

" Don't tell me Nightmare's back again! We got rid of him a year ago!" said Chief Borun. Mako shook her head.

" I'm afraid it's not Nightmare. It's...Dark Zero!" said Mako. Everyone is confused because they don't know who Dark Zero is. Dedede confesses.

" Dark Zero...is the reincarnated version of Zero 2!" said Dedede. Everyone was now even more shocked. Especially Kirby and his friends.

" I thought we got rid of Zero 2!" said Ribbon. Queen Fairy was afraid to say this.

" So it happened..." said Queen Fairy. Everyone looked at her. " Zero 2's been reincarnated as the Lord of Darkness himself, Dark Zero! He's out there for revenge!" said Queen Fairy. Fumu couldn't believe what she heard.

" That's terrible! So Zero 2 is back, but this time, he is known as the Lord of Darkness?! What do we do?!" said Fumu.

" Simple! We let Kirby and his friends defeat him!" said Bun. But Sir Meta Knight stopped him there.

" I'm afraid that won't happen. Dark Zero still revenge on not only Dreamland, but Kirby himself! I mean, he did fought Zero twice! But I'm afraid that would be impossible for us to defeat him." Sir Meta Knight said. Bun gulped. Kirby remembered the time that Zero 2's minions possessed his friends on his previous adventure. Could this be that Dreamland is finally doomed? " Unless!" said Sir Meta Knight. Everyone stared at him. " Unless we have a ray of light to help Kirby defeat Dark Zero! And I know who that ray of light could be!" said Sir Meta Knight as his eyes glow yellow. He pointed at Mako.

" This human is the ray of light?" said Sato. Meta Knight nodded. Dedede looked at her.

" What's your name, girly?" said Dedede. Mako stood up again.

" My name is Mako Miyata. I'm from Planet Earth!" said Mako. Everyone was surprised that she came from Earth. " I not only know Dark Zero, but Dark Zero knows and is after me! I am that ray of light! And not only that, but I'm Kirby's number one fan!" Mako smiled. Everyone cheered.

" But wait-gesu! How come you're Kirby's number one fan?" said Escargon. Mako giggled.

" Kirby only appears in a video game!" Mako grinned. Everyone was confused.

" If Kir-beh was in a video game-zoi, then that's means...Ah'm in a video game too-zoi!" said Dedede. Mako laughed nervously.

" Yeah. About that. You only appeared as a boss or as a villain." said Mako. Dedede's dream shattered. Dedede cried on the floor.

" C-cheer up, your sire! You'll be popular one day!" said Escargon. Then Mako remembered.

" That's not true! He is popular in the fanbase! He's everybody's favorite character!" said Mako. Dedede's mood finally lightens. Dedede laughed.

" Well, I hate to brag, but-" said Dedede. But Tokkori interrupted.

" Uh, I hate to interrupt, but now's not the time to talk about fanbases and all that stuff! We have an very important meeting here! Please continue, Mako!" Tokkori snapped. Mako sweat dropped.

" Oh! Right. Sorry! Sorry! Anyways, **ahem** Dark Zero is after me. And I can't fought him alone!" said Mako.

" And that's why you need Kir-beh's help, right?" said Dedede. Mako nodded. Dedede agrees. " Don't worry! If you're gonna help Kir-beh, then I'll help too-zoi!" said Dedede. Everyone looked at him. Even Fumu.

" You're gonna help Kirby? Even though, you tried to destroy him?! Why?!" Fumu snapped. Dedede finally confess the truth.

" Because back then, I was possessed...three times! That's why I want payback for all the things he did to me!" Dedede clenched his fists. Bandana Dee agrees.

" I agree! Dedede was possessed by Zero's minions! Even Zero himself possessed him!" said Bandana Dee. Adeleine stood up.

" It's true! Me, Kirby, Ribbon and even him saw Dedede being possessed! And we're not gonna let him possess anyone again!" said Adeleine. Queen Fairy agrees.

" I was possessed too! But not this time! We will kick Dark Zero's ass this time!" said Queen Fairy. Ribbon agrees.

" I'll help too! Kirby helped me getting the Crystal shards back. So I'll help too!" said Ribbon. Kirby thought for a second...and agrees with everyone.

" Poyo!" Kirby stood up. " Poyo poyo poyo poyo! Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo!" said Kirby. Fumu stood up.

" I'll help too!" said Fumu. Bun stood up.

" That goes for me too!" said Bun. Sir Meta Knight agrees.

" In fact, we should all help!" said Sir Meta Knight. Everyone stood up and agreed with Sir Meta Knight.

" Down with Dark Zero!" Everyone shouted. Mako smiled.

" Thanks, everyone! But just to let you know, Dark Zero has new Demon Beast! So one day, he'll summon one of his Demon Beast to attack Dreamland!" said Mako. Bun put his hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry! With Kirby on our side, we'll put an end to Dark Zero has is minions!" said Bun. Everyone agreed. The meeting finally ended. In space, one of Dark Zero's minions heard everything. Even Dark Zero himself.

" My liege, there is still time to summon a Demon Beast." said Dark Zero's minions.

" Excellent! Sun slasher! It is time! Go!" said Dark Zero as Sun slasher went down to attack Dreamland.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Kirby and Mako's first battle!

Chapter 3: Sun slasher attacks Pupu village! Kirby and Mako's first battle!

After the meeting, Kirby and his friends(including their new friend, Mako) were having a conversation about if Dark Zero is gonna summon one of the Demon Beast to attack Dreamland.

" So what do we do, Fumu?" Iroo quivered in fear. Fumu thinks and thinks...but got nothing.

" I don't know. If one of the Demon Beast is going to attack Dreamland, then I wonder if..." Fumu paused for a moment and looked at Kirby and Mako. " Are you sure you two can defeat Dark Zero's minions with or without our help?" she asked them a simple question. Kirby and Mako looked at each other.

" Well if a Demon Beast did attack Dreamland, then it's our job to protect it from anything bad happening! So don't worry! We agreed that we would stop both the Demon Beasts and Dark Zero himself! All we need to do is wait for one of Dark Zero's Demon Beast to appear and then we'll stop it!" Mako feeling confident and ambitious. Kirby jumped up and down for joy and determination. They agreed.

" You're right, Mako! We need to stop worrying so much and kick some Demon Beast's ass!" said Bun. Fumu got annoyed, but agreed.

" Bun! Language! But yeah, I agree. If one Demon Beast attacks Dreamland, then I'm sure we'll defeat it before we're ready to defeat Dark Zero himself!" said Fumu feeling ambitious. Just then, Tokkori rushed to Kirby and his friends.

" BAD NEWS! THE DEMON BEAST IS HERE!" Tokkori panicked in a rush. Kirby and his friends are ready!

" Now's our chance! Let's go!" said Fumu as they went to defeat the Demon Beast. When the Demon Beast arrived. It started attacking Dreamland. This is Kirby and Mako's chance to defeat the Demon Beast! Maybe Kirby will learn a new ability too! When Kirby, Mako and their friends arrived and saw Sun slasher, they're ready for battle! " Let's do this!" said Fumu. Kirby's friends, Kirby, Mako and everyone in Dreamland and are from Ripple Star started ambushing Sun slasher. But Sun slasher fought back. Suddenly, Sun slasher charged his Sun Beam attack and releases it, shooting a ray of light towards Pupu village! Kirby's friends attacked Sun slasher, but Sun slasher was too strong. Then, Great King Dedede, Escargon, Bandana Dee and the rest from Castle Dedede attacked Sun slasher.

" Get outta here, ya bastard-zoi!" Great King Dedede hits Sun slasher with his hammer. 'Course, the attack deflected back. Escargon uses a ray gun to blast that Demon Beasts out, but Sun slasher reflected it back towards Escargon and the other Waddle Dees. Then, Bandana Dee attacks Sun slasher with his spear. A perfect damage on Sun slasher! Sir Meta Knight and his two trusty warriors, Sword Knight and Blade Knight attacked Sun slasher with their swords. An amount of damage on Sun slasher! Kirby and Mako went up towards Sun slasher. Sun slasher looked at Mako, thinking that this is what Dark Zero was after! So Sun slasher charges towards Mako to capture her. But Kirby stood behind Mako, protecting her.

" POYO!" Kirby angrily yelled at Sun slasher, refusing to hand her over. Sun slasher charges a beam to Kirby. Then Mako had an idea.

" Kirby, when he releases the beam, inhale it!" Mako giving Kirby an advice. Kirby nods and waits for Sun slasher to charge the beam. Sun slasher releases it and Kirby inhales it. After inhaling the entire beam, Kirby learned a new ability: Sun! Fumu and her friends were surprised.

" What did Kirby turn into?!" Fumu felt awestruck. Sir Meta Knight went up to tell them.

" Kirby is now, Sun Kirby! Sun Kirby can shoot a ray of light out of his mouth." Sir Meta Knight's eyes turned pink. Kirby's friends are elated that Kirby will defeat Sun slasher within seconds. Sun slasher charges towards Kirby. Kirby charges the beam.

" Sun...BEAM!" Kirby releases the ray of light, but Sun slasher dodges it by jumping. It was about to land on Kirby and Mako.

" Crap! Fumu!" Sir Meta Knight's eyes turned white and Fumu knows what to do.

" WARP STAR!" Fumu calls the Warp Star. Kabu sents out the Warp Star. The Warp Star arrived taking Kirby and Mako away from Sun slasher. Sun slasher lands and misses.

" Kirby, now's your chance! Finish it!" said Mako. Then Kirby charges the most-powerful Sun Beam ever!

" Suuuun...BEEEEAAAAAM!" Kirby finally releases a large ray of light, hitting Sun slasher...and defeats him. Dreamland was saved(for now)! Everyone cheered for Kirby and Mako. Even Dedede and the rest from Castle Dedede! Meanwhile, in space, Dark Zero was frustrated that Sun slasher failed to capture Mako.

" DAMMIT! Failed!" Dark Zero shouted angrily. Dark Zero's minion trieds to calm him down.

" Calm down, my liege! We'll get her next time!" Dark Zero's minion comforts him. Dark Zero calmed down.

" You're right. There's still hope. Next time, Kirby...Next time..." Dark Zero chuckled evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Beware of Badurai!

Chapter 4: Beware of Badurai! Kirby's 2nd new ability!

In space, Dark Zero plans his next idea to attack Dreamland and capture Mako.

" Now will be a great time to sent out my next Demon Beast. Badurai, you know what to do?" Dark Zero summoned Badurai.

" As you wish, my liege!" Badurai bowed and went to Dreamland. Dark Zero let out an evil laugh. At Dreamland, in Castle Dedede, Great King Dedede is still worried and remembered the time Zero and his minions possessed him. Queen Fairy looked very worried about Dedede, suffering from a problem he had in the past.

" Dedede, is everything alright?" Queen Fairy tries to calm him down. Dedede looked at Queen Fairy...and then hugged her.

" This problem's been haunting me all the time-zoi! I don't know if I can defeat Dark Zero!" Dedede cried. Queen Fairy gave Dedede the look.

" Listen to me, Dedede! Don't you ever say that! It's all in the past! He's not going to possess this time! You got Kirby, Mako, Sir Meta Knight and the others on your side! You can do this! I know you can..." Queen Fairy compliments Dedede. Dedede now realized that Queen Fairy was right.

" You're right-zoi! I gotta let the past go! It's time to be a man!" Dedede felt better and feels confident, determined and ambitious. Queen Fairy is glad to hear that.

" I know what'll make you happy. I had the finest wine from Ripple Star. Would you like some?" Queen Fairy asked Dedede. Dedede looked at her and blushed.

" I suppose a drink wouldn't hurt." Dedede felt bashful. But then they got interrupted by Escargon.

" EMERGANCY-GESU! EMERGANCY! Dark Zero summoned another Demon Beast!" Escargon panicked. Dedede, unfortunately, is ready for battle.

" Sorry, Queeny. That wine will have to wait for another time. But now, we gotta prepare for battle stations!" Dedede picked up his hammer. Queen Fairy agreed.

" Right! Let's do this! For Dreamland!" Queen Fairy is ready for battle too! Meanwhile, Kirby, Mako and the others saw that Dark Zero summoned another Demon Beast.

" Looks like the time is now! Dark Zero summoned another Demon Beast! Let's go!" Fumu feeling enthusiast.

" Way ahead of ya, sis!" Bun felt the same way.

" Come on! Let's go kick some ass!" Hohhe went to battle stations.

" Don't forget me!" Honey joined. Iroo buffed his chest.

" Poyo!" Kirby wants Mako to join.

" Alright, let's do this!" Mako felt confident. They went to fight the next Demon Beast; Badurai. In Pupu village, The citizens tried to attack Badurai, but Badurai fought back. Kawasaki used his butcher's knife. They fought and fought until Badurai deflect it back. Cannons were fired at Badurai, but Badurai slashed the cannon balls. Sir Meta Knight wields his sword; Galaxia and fights against Badurai. Knuckle Joe attacks Badurai. Same goes to Shirika. However, Badurai was a strong opponent and deflects them back. When Kirby, Mako and their friends including Dedede, Queen Fairy and the others arrived, Badurai looked at Mako. Without hestitation, Badurai dashes toward Mako.

" Kirby, protect Mako!" Fumu shouted at Kirby. Kirby picked up Mako and jumped in the air. Dedede attacks with his hammer.

" Now you listen her, Mr. Demon Beast! If you think you're going to attack my land and my home, then you're sadly mistaken! If you see Dark Zero(which you won't), tell him I'm not gonna be possessed this time!" Dedede fought back. Just then, Badurai charges his attack. Then, unleashes it, hitting Dedede.

" DEDEDE!" Queen Fairy was shocked.

" YOUR SIRE!" Same is Escargon. Dedede is wounded. " Get him back to the castle!" Escargon commands the Waddle Dees. The Waddle Dees took Dedede back to the castle. Queen Fairy is now pissed off.

" THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Queen Fairy shouted angrily as she charges her magic. " Kirby! When this monsters charges his next attack, inhale it! Fumu, summon the Warp Star!" Queen Fairy said. Kirby and Fumu nodded. Just then, Badurai charges his next attack.

" Get ready, Kirby!" Fumu said. Kirby got ready. Then, Badurai unleashes his attack. " NOW!" Fumu shouted. Kirby inhaled Badurai's attack. After inhaling, Kirby learned a new ability: Samurai! Everyone looked surprised.

" What ability is that?!" said Bun. Sir Meta Knight can explain.

" Kirby is now, Samurai Kirby! Samurai Kirby can charge the most-powerful attack: Samurai Sword Beam!" Sir Meta Knight's eyes glow blue. Everyone felt amused. But Queen Fairy interrupted.

" Fumu, call the Warp Star!" Queen Fairy shouted. Fumu nods as she's ready to call the Warp Star.

" WARP STAR!" Fumu calls the Warp Star. Kabu sent out the Warp Star. When the Warp Star arrives, it grabbed both Kirby and Mako.

" Almost...there!" Queen Fairy is still charging her attack. Then, Badurai jumped to grab Mako. But then, Queen Fairy finished charging her attack and unleashes it towards Badurai! Badurai is paralyzed! " Kirby, now's your chance!" Queen Fairy cues Kirby. Kirby charges his attack and then...

" Samurai Sword...BEAM!" Kirby unleashes the Samurai Sword Beam towards Badurai. A direct hit and Badurai was defeated. Dreamland is safe(for now)! Everyone cheered at Kirby. The Warp Star landed and Kirby and Mako got off.

" Kirby, you did it!" Fumu cheered. So did Bun.

" That's our Star Warrior!" Bun smiled, giving Kirby a thumbs up. But then...

" But what about the King?!" Samo looked concerned. Queen Fairy remembered and flew back towards Castle Dedede.

" We better check on Dedede!" Fumu looked worried. So everyone went to Castle Dedede. At Castle, Dedede was injured. Everyone looked worried. Even for Queen Fairy. " I hope he's alright." Fumu looked even more worried. Just then, Yabui came out.

" Is he alright?" Queen Fairy quivered. Yabui smiled.

" He's gonna fine. He's just wounded, but we fixed him!" Yabui smiled again. Everyone was relieved.

" Oh, thank god! Can I see him?" Queen Fairy started crying. Yabui giggled.

" Be my guest!" Yabui showed her to Dedede. Queen Fairy smiled at Dedede.

" I thought you were a goner! I'm glad you're okay!" Queen Fairy cried. Dedede chuckled.

" I'm always okay-zoi!" Dedede smiled. Everyone was happy that the king is okay. Even for Kirby and his friends. At space, another failure for Dark Zero.

" My apologize, my liege. But I'm afraid we failed again." Dark Zero's minions said. Just then, Dark Zero heard what Dedede said.

" So he doesn't want to be possessed this time? Well I'm not thinking about possessing him! I'm thinking...about possessing...Mako..." Dark Zero laughed evily.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Kirby and Dedede's epic battle!

Chapter 5: Dark Zero controls Dedede Robot! Kirby and Dedede's battle!

At Castle Dedede, Great King Dedede, who is now healed from that wound he had, checked on Escargon and Bandana Dee.

" How it's going-zoi?" Dedede walked in while drinking a soft drink. Escargon wiped the sweat on his head.

" It's almost done, sire. With this robot, we'll be able to defeat Dark Zero's minions in no time-gesu!" Escargon smiled. Dedede was pleased.

" But don't forget!" Dedede was about to say this, but Escargon remembered.

" I know, I know. Kirby and the citizens of Dreamland and Ripple Star are also helping us. You don't have to remind me-gesu." Escargon said. Dedede was glad to hear that. Then Dedede went into his throne room. Queen Ripple was glad Dedede's okay.

" I was worried that you might die after a battle with one of Dark Zero's demon beast." Queen Ripple smiled. Dedede smiled too.

" Well we could've done it without Kirby's help-zoi!" Dedede chuckled. Then Dedede remembered something. " Speaking of, why don't we check on him, Mako and their other friends?" Dedede asked. Queen Ripple thought that It wouldn't be a bad idea.

" I'll bring Ribbon along." Queen Ripple agreed. And so they went to check on Kirby and the others. At Kirby's house, Kirby, Fumu, Bun and the others(along with Adeleine) are worried that Dark Zero is still going to capture Mako.

" This is serious! How are we gonna protect Mako before Dark Zero gets his hands on her?" Bun looked concerned. Fumu tried to figure that out. Then Adeleine steps in.

" We got Kirby with us, right? So Kirby can protect her, right?" Adeleine wonders about that. Fumu thinks Adeleine has a point.

" That's true. I mean, Kirby is a star warrior that saved Dreamland from Nightmare Enterprises..." Fumu remembers that incident. Kirby looked even more worried.

" Poyo..." Kirby said. Everyone looked at him.

" Is everything alright, Kirby?" Fumu comforts him. Bun feels sorry for Kirby.

" It's not that bad, Kirby. I'm sure you're doing your best to protect her from Dark Zero." Bun rubs Kirby's head just to calm him down. Kirby remembered the time he and Mako first met...and then blushed. Kirby's friends looked at him. "What's the matter, Kirby?" Bun looked confused. Kirby felt like he has a crush on Mako. " Wait...Don't tell me! You have a crush on Mako? HA HA HA HA HA!" Bun laughed. Kirby jumped and blushed even more.

" Bun, knock it off!" Fumu felt annoyed. Bun and the others(except for Adeleine, who is also annoyed) made fun of him.

" _Kirby and Mako sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ " Iroo, Hohhe and Honey made fun of Kirby some more. Kirby's face are even redder. Fumu and Adeleine got even more annoyed.

" Knock it off, you guys! Just because Kirby's in love doesn't mean you have to make fun of him!" Adeleine barked at them, telling them to stop. Fumu talked to Kirby.

" Kirby, is this true? You're in love with Mako?" Fumu comforts him. Kirby was nervous, but nodded yes. " I thought so! There's nothing wrong with being in love." Fumu smiled. " And besides, being in love thinks about your future with her!" Fumu feeling confident for Kirby's future. " Unlike my brother, who never got a girlfriend anyway..." Fumu looked at Bun. Bun got annoyed.

" Hey!" Bun felt angry of what his sister saids. Fumu and Bun's friends(including Adeleine) laughed at Bun. " Ha ha...Very funny." Bun got even more annoyed. Fumu giggled.

" I hope one day, you'll confess your love towards Mako...if you'll ever talk, that is." Fumu remembered that Kirby still can't talk. Kirby giggled nervously, but agrees with Fumu's advice.

" Did I hear that Kirby's in love with Mako?" Ribbon appears and so did Queen Ripple and Great King Dedede. Kirby and his friends looked confused.

" What are you guys doing here?" Fumu looked puzzled. Dedede went up to tell them.

" I was hoping that Kirby and Mako are okay-zoi. Kirby was still trying to protect her from Dark Zero." Dedede looked worried about Mako. Fumu then remembered those two incidents in Dreamland and also tries to figure out why Dark Zero was after Mako.

" Now that you mention it, I wonder why Dark Zero was going after Mako?" Fumu thinks. Kirby's friends agree.

" You know what? Good question. I wonder why?" Bun thought of it too.

" Maybe Dark Zero wants to control her." Hohhe thought.

" You mean like put a spell on her?" Iroo thinked. Hohhe nodded. Honey steps in.

" Or maybe Dark Zero wants to make her his bride?" Honey thought which made Kirby jumped again and feeling more worried. Fumu tries to stop them from thinking more.

" Now, now, you guys! I don't think that's gonna happen." Fumu sweat dropped. Kirby sighed a relief. Great King Dedede is also worried that Dark Zero will possess him again, but he doesn't want to think about it.

" Anyways, we're working on a latest invention that'll help us stop Dark Zero and his Demon Beast. The Dedede Robot!" Great King Dedede revealed it. Kirby and his friends are excited.

" Maybe with that invention, we'll defeat Dark Zero in no time!" Bun felt determined. Everyone agreed. Then Dedede got a text from Escargon.

" _Sire, the invention's ready! Come back at the castle and I'll show it to you!_ " The text said. Dedede is excited that the invention's finished.

" Just got a news that the invention's finished! Let's head back to my castle-zoi!" Dedede said as he and the others are heading back to Castle Dedede. Back at Castle Dedede, Escargon showed them the robot.

" With this robot, we'll stop Dark Zero and his minions in no time!" Escargon said. Everyone looked amazed of how the robot turned out. " **phew** I feel exhausted after working on that robot. Not to mention, I'm feeling a little hungry too! Time for a lunch break-gesu! Care to join, sire?" Escargon felt generous.

" I'm in-zoi!" Dedede can't wait to have lunch.

" Why don't we invite Mako for lunch?" Fumu said. Everyone agreed.

" As long as Kirby gets a date from her." Bun chuckled. Fumu got annoyed and smacked him on the head.

" Knock it off, Bun! It's not funny!" Fumu got annoyed. " I hope Kawasaki's food turned out good!" Fumu said. Kirby got excited because he loves food. So Kirby and his friends, along with Dedede, Queen Ripple and Ribbon went to get Mako and take her out to lunch. While the others left, Dark Zero saw everything and has an idea.

" You know, that robot can help us capture the girl. What do you think, my liege?" Dark Zero's minions thought. Dark Zero agreed.

" Yeeeesss...it might work. I put a spell on that robot. And when that robot is in my command, I'll get that girl in no time!" Dark Zero laughs maniacally. At Kawasaki's restaurant, it was the first time Mako's been invited by Kirby and his friends for lunch.

" Hello, your sire! Hey, Kirby! Ooooh, I see you're bringing Mako to lunch for the first time!" Chef Kawasaki felt excited. Mako smiled because she wants to try Kawasaki's food for the first time. So Chef Kawasaki went into the kitchen and made sushi.

" Now make sure to control you eating Kirby, understand?" Fumu gave Kirby advice. Kirby understands because eating all this food would be rude to the lady.

" That goes you too, Dedede." Queen Ripple also gave Dedede advice. Dedede laughed nervously.

" I'll try to control myself-zoi." Dedede rubbed his head. Then Mako tried Kawasaki's sushi.

" This sushi...IS THE BEST SUSHI EVER!" Mako loved it. Everyone felt happy.

" I guess human's have better tastebuds than we do." Fumu felt relief. Kawasaki jumped with glee.

" I'm glad somebody enjoyed my cooking!" Kawasaki felt elated because Mako liked his cooking. They enjoyed lunch. Dedede paid the bill.

" Thanks for lunch, Kawasaki-zoi!" Dedede felt happy that Kawasaki's cooking improved more.

" It was nothing, your majesty." Kawasaki blushed. Then suddenly, a citizen opened the restaurant door, feeling panicked.

" DREAMLAND'S BEING ATTACKED AGAIN!" The citizen panicked. Everyone was shocked as they went outside.

" What happened?!" Fumu looked shocked. Then they saw the Dedede Robot attacking Pupu Village.

" My robot is going on rampage!" Escargon was even more shocked.

" What happened, Escargon-zoi!? Did you do something to it?!" Dedede glared at Escargon. But Escargon was innocent.

" No! I didn't do anything to it! Honest!" Escargon panicked. Then Fumu looked at its eyes.

" It's probably the work of Dark Zero!" Fumu noticed.

" You think Dark Zero possessed this robot and not Dedede this time?!" Bun said. Fumu nodded. Just then, the robot looked at Mako and charges after her. But Dedede smacked it with the hammer.

" You're not getting her this time-zoi! Kirby and I will kick your sorry little ass until tomorrow! Kirby, let's battle it!" Dedede is ready. Kirby agreed.

" We'll help too!" Fumu is also ready, but Sir Meta Knight stopped her.

" No. This is Kirby and Dedede's battle. Let them fight the robot." Sir Meta Knight said. Everyone evacuates to let Kirby and Dedede fight the robot. Then they heard Dark Zero's voice.

" It's been long since I fought you, Kirby." said Dark Zero with a menacing voice. Kirby was surprised to hear Dark Zero for the first time.

" Listen here, Dark Zero! You're not gonna possess this time-zoi! You'll pay for this-zoi!" Dedede yelled angrily. Then Dark Zero in the robot looked at him.

" Dedede, I got your message. I will not possess you this time. I'm taking the girl and that's that!" Dark Zero laughed maniacally. The battle begins! The robot charges at Dedede, but Dedede smacked it with a hammer. Kirby jumped and rapid punched it. The robot punched Kirby. Dedede hits the robot with the hammer, but the robot reflected it back. The robot charges and energy orb and releases it towards Kirby, but Kirby grabbed Kirby and dodges it. Then Dedede got an idea.

" Kirby, when this robot unleashes another orb, inhale it!" Dedede said Kirby. Kirby agrees. Then the robot unleashes another energy orb. " NOW, KIRBY!" Dedede shouted. Kirby inhaled the orb and swallowed it. Kirby became Spark Kirby.

" It's been a while since we seen Spark Kirby." Sir Meta Knight remembers.

" Maybe Spark Kirby and Dedede can stop that robot!" Fumu felt relieved. Everyone cheered for Kirby and Dedede.

" Go! Kick its ass!" Bun cheered. Dedede held up a thumbs up.

" Now here's the plan, Kirby: Charge up an energy orb. Then wait for the robot to charge at me. Then releases it and I'll deflect it towards him!" Dedede winked. Kirby agreed with the plan. Then Dedede taunts the robot. " Hey, robot! Come at me!" Dedede taunts. The robot begin powering up and then charges towards Dedede. " Now, Kirby!" Dedede calls the signal. Kirby charges the orb and unleashes towards Dedede. Dedede whacked the orb at the robot and the orb hits the robot. A direct hit! The robot exploded and Kirby and Dedede saved Dreamland. Everyone cheered. Then they heard Dark Zero's voice.

" You may have defeat your invention, your sire, but I will come up with a plan to capture the girl! Until then, enjoy your victory while it lasted!" said Dark Zero's voice and the robot's red eye vanished. Escargon felt unhappy because he and Bandana Dee worked on this robot so hard.

" We worked really hard just to come up with a fighting machine that now it's gone to pieces." Escargon cried. Bandana patted him on the back.

" Don't worry, Escargon. We'll rebuild him-zoi! I know it's gonna take month(maybe even a year) just to finish this, but we'll finish it until the day we fight Dark Zero!" Dedede said feeling ambitious.

" But I worked so hard on that robot!" Escargon cried some more. But everyone in Pupu Village is willing to help.

" Yes, but we'll have that robot finished until you say, " Thank god we finished it!"" said Gus. Escargon was happy that everyone's gonna help.

" Oh, thank you so much-gesu! You're right! Let's get this robot rebuilt!" Escargon felt confident to rebuild the robot. Everyone cheered. In space, Dark Zero felt frustrated that his plan failed again.

" That blasted penguin! He ruined my plan again!" Dark Zero got angry.

" Now, now, my liege! Remember your blood pressure. We'll always get her next time." Dark Zero's minions sweat dropped. Dark Zero glared at Dedede.

" Even though he doesn't want to be possessed, I'm not thinking about possessing him. The kids are right. I want that girl under my spell. And not only that, but I will make her...my bride." Dark Zero laughed evilly. What will Dark Zero plan next?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. An old foe returns!

Chapter 6: The reincarnated form of the Ice Dragon! An old foe returns!

This morning, Kirby just woke up and looked out the window. It appeared to be snowing. But it's still Spring. The people of Pupu Village are holding a meeting. Kirby woke Mako up.

" Poyo!" Kirby said, waking Mako up. Mako rubbed her eye.

" What's wrong, Kirby?" Mako woke up with a bed head. Kirby pointed at the window. " Oh! It's snowing! But...it's still Spring...What must've caused the snow?" Mako scratched her bed head, feeling confused. Kirby then remembered the time that the Ice Dragon caused the snow and created Chilly. Kirby wondered if the Ice Dragon returned. Then there was a knock at the door. Kirby opened it. It was Fumu and Bun.

" Kirby! This is an emergency! The Ice Dragon is back!" Fumu panicked and so did her brother. Kirby knew it all along! Mako was confused because she didn't know what the Ice Dragon is. Mako brushed her hair and got dressed and went to Pupu Village. The town was having a meeting.

" This is impossible! The Ice Dragon was defeated! How could it return?!" said Mayor Len, looking puzzled. Then they looked at Dedede.

" It wasn't me-zoi! Honest!" Dedede quivered because everyone remembered that Dedede summoned the Ice Dragon back then before Nightmare was defeated.

" I bet it was you!" Gus was angered. Everyone agreed except for Queen Ripple and Ribbon. But Escargon and Bandana Dee protected Dedede.

" Look! He's telling the truth! He didn't do it-gesu!" Escargon glared at Gus. Everyone didn't believe him. " He was in bed last night, remember?! And you have to remember that Nightmare Enterprises is no more-gesu!" Escargon told everyone about Nightmare's defeat. Then everyone remembered it.

" That's right! Kirby defeated Nightmare! Now I remember!" Even Chef Kawasaki remembered. Gus took a step back.

" Sorry for the misunderstanding, your sire." Gus felt guilty for taking his anger on Dedede.

" But if it wasn't Dedede, then...who was it?" Hana looked really confused, trying to figure out who brought back the Ice Dragon. Then Fumu remembered.

" Probably Dark Zero!" Fumu shouted. Everyone gasped.

" That's right! Dark Zero was the one who summoned the Demon Beast to not only destroy Kirby, but to capture Mako too!" Bun clenched both of his fists. Everyone agreed.

" That Dark Zero is ALWAYS up to no good!" Mayor Len felt angered. " He must be stopped!" He said again.

" Damn straight!" Samo agreed. But it got everyone thinking...

" But what was he trying to kidnap Mako for?" Hana asked. The kids know.

" Probably wants to possess her!" Hohhe thought.

" And not only that, but making Mako his bride too!" Iroo also thought too. Everyone understands.

" Well we can't let him do that! He's going straight to hell!" Moso threw his fist up in the air.

" Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

" He must be stopped before he succeeded!" Chef Kawasaki said. But first...

" First, someone must stop the Ice Dragon again!" said Mr. Curio. Everyone agreed again. Then Dedede thought that it's time he joined Kirby and the others to defeat the Ice Dragon.

" I think I'll join Kirby and the others to defeat that pesky Ice Dragon-zoi!" Dedede picked up his hammer. Escargon, Bandana Dee, Queen Ripple, Ribbon and Adeleine decided to join too!

" We're gonna help too!" Adeleine picked up her paintbrush. Dedede is concerned about that.

" It's too dangerous! You guys should stay!" Dedede being overprotective. Then Queen Ripple walked to Dedede.

" Your majesty, it's not gonna be that bad. We can help!" Queen Ripple said. Dedede feels worried about the Queen's safey.

" But-!" Dedede was about to say something, but Queen Ripple kissed him on the cheek.

" You don't have to worry! We'll be fine. In fact, I'll be fine. Just let us help you." Queen Ripple calmed him down. Dedede thought for a minute...and understands.

" Okay. But please be careful-zoi! I don't want to lose you." Dedede smiled. Queen Ripple grinned. Sir Meta Knight, along with Sword and Blade decides to join too.

" And we'll help as well." Sir Meta Knight said. Fumu is the only person that trust Meta Knight.

" You'll help?" Fumu smiled. Meta Knight nodded.

" Poyo!" Kirby felt excited. It is now settled.

" Alright, listen, everyone! Kirby, Mako, Me, my brothers, my friends and the rest of us will take care of the Ice Dragon! Until then, stay put, okay?" Fumu winked. Everyone agreed. Then Kabu automatically summoned the Warp Star.

" You're gonna need this." said Kabu. " It'll help you find the Ice Dragon!" he said again. Kirby and the gang felt excited.

" Thank you, Kabu!" Fumu felt thankful towards Kabu. They all rode the Warp Star to find the Ice Dragon. Traveling to find the Ice Dragon, they searched and searched until Bun pointed to where the snow is coming from.

" There!" Bun said. They found the Ice Dragon.

" That must be it! Let's go!" Fumu said as they went to defeat the Ice Dragon. But something's a little different about the Ice Dragon...he's got a new form and is twice as big as his regular form!

" That's not the same Ice Dragon we know!" Bun was shocked. Mako then remembers.

" No...in Kirby's Dreamland 2, he was a regular Ice Dragon! Now, thanks to Dark Zero, he's...THE SUPER ICE DRAGON!" Mako panicked. Everyone couldn't believe their ears.

" THE SUPER ICE DRAGON!? But how?!" Bun cried. Sir Meta Knight remembered.

" This must be his reincarnated form!" Meta Knight's eye turned white.

" His reincarnated form!? You mean...Dark Zero brought him back to life, but gave him a new form!?" Fumu shouted. Then the Super Ice Dragon looked at them...and remembered what his master said.

" Remember...defeat the pink blob and get that girl!" Dark Zero said in the Super Ice Dragon's memories. The Super Ice Dragon flew to get Mako.

" Now he's after Mako! We gotta stop him!" Bun panicked. Dedede held up his hammer.

" Then let's do it!" said Dedede. The battle begins as Dedede jumped and smacked the Super Ice Dragon. But it had no effect.

" It didn't do any damage!?" Escargon felt surprised. They need to come up with a plan. Then the Queen had a plan.

" Here's the plan: Adeleine, you paint a replica of both Kirby and Mako. Dedede, Bandana Dee, you distract the Super Ice Dragon. And Kirby and Meta Knight, you jump on the Super Ice Dragon, wait for him to attack, and then Kirby, you inhale his attack! Got it?" They agreed. Adeleine painted a Fake Kirby and Mako. The Fake Kirby and Mako came to life and went to distract the Super Ice Dragon with Dedede and Bandana Dee. The Super Ice Dragon followed them. Then, the Super Ice Dragon capture the fake Kirby and Mako, but realized they were fakes. Dedede and Bandana attacked the dragon. Then without hesitation, Kirby and Meta Knight jumped on the dragon. The dragon looked at them and prepared his attack. They waited and waited until the dragon unleashes it and then Kirby inhaled the attack, turning him into Ice Kirby.

" Now what?" said Fumu.

" Now we wait until Kirby charges his attack. Then after the dragon get them off its back, I will yell "now" as the signal!" Queen Fairy said. They waited until the dragon flicked Kirby and Meta Knight off his back. " NOW!" Queen Fairy sound the signal. Then Kirby unleashes a big ice breath to freeze the Super Ice Dragon. Meta Knight, after charging his Galaxia, unleashes a gigantic Sword Beam. Finishing off the Super Ice Dragon with one single hit. The Super Ice Dragon was defeated and Dreamland returned to its Spring form. Everyone in Dreamland cheered. Kirby and his friends cheered. Dedede misjudged Queen Ripple.

" I guess I should trust you more-zoi." Dedede's face turned red. Queen Ripple giggled. Meanwhile, in space, Dark Zero was angered because his plan failed again.

" That dragon was SO STUPID! He followed those fake drawings!" Dark Zero enraged.

" Calm down, my liege! I'm sure you'll succeed next time! I'm sure of it!" said Dark Zero's minion. Dark Zero calmed down.

" Yes...you're right. There's always next time...Next time..." Dark Zero laughed evilly. What will his next evil plan be? Will he succeeded in defeating Kirby and capture Mako? Or will Kirby do his best to defeat Dark Zero and his minions and protect Mako? More importantly, Kirby confess his love towards Mako?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. A Zombie Invasion!

Chapter 7: A Zombie Invasion! The rise of the Gravemaster!

(A Halloween chapter!)

It's October. Which means, Halloween's coming up. Kirby, Mako and his friends haven't heard from Dark Zero in a while.

" I am SO excited for Halloween! I wonder what I'll dress up for Halloween?" Bun is so excited for Halloween.

" I hope we get lots of candy on Halloween!" Hohhe is also excited. Mako was also excited.

" I celebrated Halloween back when I was in Earth!" Mako said. This was also Kirby's favorite holiday because he LOVES candy!

" POYO!" Kirby is super excited. Kirby and his friends are gonna go Trick-or-Treating this year...except for Fumu who is too old to go trick-or-treating.

" Not me, unfortunately. I'm too old for trick-or-treating." Fumu said. Kirby and his friends, including Bun are confused.

" Y-you're not gonna go trick-or-treating? But think of all the candies you can eat! The chocolates, the candy corns, all that!" Bun looked concerned.

" I'm sorry, but I'm too old for trick-or-treating. Not to mention, a lot of cavities waiting to happen too! So I'm sitting this one out." Fumu said not feeling in a Halloween mood this year. So Kirby and his friends had no choice, but to enjoy Halloween without Fumu.

" Okay, but you don't know what you're missing!" said Iroo.

" Trust me. I already know what I'm missing." Fumu walked home. Then everyone talked about that scary movie they watched.

" Did you see the scary movie last night?" Hohhe remembers.

" Yeah. _**Night of the living Cappies!**_ I remembered that! It was so scary! I almost peed my pants!" Bun remembers too.

" It's considered as the best classic Zombie movies ever!" Honey also remembers.

" I don't even remembered that movie. All I remembered back from Earth is _Night of the living dead!_ That was really scary!" Mako remembered one of the best Zombie movies ever.

" I don't think I remembered that movie! In Dreamland, it was called _Night of the living Cappies_. But I didn't know there was a regular Zombie movie at Earth!" Hohhe couldn't believe what he heard. So they had a conversation about the most popular classic Zombie movies ever. In space, Dark Zero heard everything.

" So it's Zombies they want, huh? Then Zombie they'll get! Gravemaster! You know what to do?" Dark Zero sent Gravemaster into Dreamland. When Gravemaster got into Dreamland, in Pupu Village's graveyard, Gravemaster summoned a bunch of Zombies out of their graves.

" _Braaaaaaaaains..._ " the Zombie marched toward Pupu Village. Then the sky turned red.

" That's weird. It's still morning, but it's already dusk. What's going on?" Bun and his friends looked confused. Suddenly, they heard Hana's scream.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ZOMBIES!" Hana let out a big scream. Dreamland's being invaded by Zombies.

" ZOMBIES!? Where did these Zombies came from?!" Bun looked scared. Then Sir Meta Knight knows.

" At the Pupu Village graveyard!" Sir Meta Knight's eyes turned white. Then Fumu also knows.

" Must be another one of Dark Zero's Demon Beast!" Fumu said.

" You think Dark Zero done this?!" Bun panicked. Fumu and Meta Knight nodded. " But we haven't heard from him in a while! Which means...he's planing to take Mako away again!" Bun said angrily.

" Then we must stop him-zoi!" Great King Dedede appeared with his hammer. " We're not gonna let him take Mako away and ruin Halloween-zoi! Let's go!" Great King Dedede said, but Bun stopped him.

" But how are we gonna get passed this Zombies?!" Bun panicked. Then Fumu had an idea.

" Leave it to me! ...WARP STAR!" Fumu called the Warp Star. Kabu sent out the Warp Star. Kirby and his friends rode on the Warp Star and went towards the graveyard. When they arrived at the graveyard, they saw Gravemaster summoning more Zombies. " There's our reason!" Fumu pointed at Gravemaster. Then Gravemaster saw them...and threw a Zombie bone at them. But they dodged it. The battle begins! Kirby and Dedede jumped into the graveyard, battling against Gravemaster.

" You there! Stop summoning Zombies-zoi!" Dedede said angrily. Then Gravemaster saw Mako...and went after her. But Dedede threw his hammer at Gravemaster. A direct hit! Then Gravemaster threw another Zombie bone. And it hit Dedede, becoming Zombified. " _Braaaaaaaaains..._ " And went after Kirby. But dodged it. Then Fumu had an another idea! Only this time, it's a way to defeat the Gravemaster.

" Kirby, inhale the Zombie bone!" Fumu shouted. Kirby agreed. Gravemaster threw another Zombie bone and Kirby inhaled it, unlocking his new ability: Zombie Kirby.

" Kirby is now, Zombie Kirby!" Sir Meta Knight's eyes turned pink.

" You mean Kirby can throw a Zombie bone?" Bun asked.

" It's the only way to defeat the Demon Beast!" Sir Meta Knight said.

" Okay, Kirby. Charge the Zombie bone and release it!" Fumu gives Kirby the plan. Kirby charges the Zombie bone. When Gravemaster threw another Zombie bone, Kirby finally releases it and hits the Gravemaster. The Gravemaster was defeated. And everyone who is Zombified turned back to normal. Especially Dedede. The Zombies, however, turned into dust. Dreamland was save once again and there's still time for Halloween! In space, Dark Zero got frustrated that defeat another one of his Demon Beast.

" DAMMIT! FOILED AGAIN!" Dark Zero shouted angrily. Dark Zero's calmed him down.

" Relax, my liege! There's still hope! Here's an idea: When Halloween comes, why don't you summon another Demon Beast?" Dark Zero's minion thought of a plan. Dark Zero liked that plan.

" Yes...Perfect..." Dark Zero laughed evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED...

" Sorry this chapter turned out short. But I'll be making another Halloween chapter in this series! Until then, Happy Halloween!"


	9. Halloween's here!

Chapter 8: Halloween's here! Tedhaun haunts Pupu Village!

(Another Halloween chapter!)

Halloween's finally here! Kirby and his friends are getting ready to go trick-or-treating. Well...except Fumu. She's gonna sit this one out because she's too old to go trick-or-treating.

" Are you sure you don't want to go trick-or-treating with us, sis? Last chance!" Bun said who is dressed up as the Frankenstein monster. Fumu got annoyed.

" Sorry, Bun. But I'm not in a trick-or-treating mood anymore. So stop asking me!" Fumu went back reading her book.

" Okay, but you're gonna miss all the fun...and the candy!" Bun giggled. Kirby and his friends(except Fumu) are ready! Kirby's dressing up as a Ghost. Iroo dressed as a Zombie. Hohhe dressed up as a Mummy, Honey dressed up as a Witch and Mako dressed up as a Werewolf. Then they went off to go trick-or-treating. Meanwhile, in space, Dark Zero remembered the idea of what his minion said.

" Now is a good time! Tedhaun! Go to Dreamland, haunt the people in Pupu Village and capture that girl!" Dark Zero ordered Tedhaun to do his mission. Tedhaun giggled eerily.

" As you wish, my liege!" Tedhaun said and went to Dreamland. Meanwhile, in Dreamland, Kirby and his friends are trick-or-treating. But they're not the only ones. Great King Dedede, who is dressed up as a Japanese Emperor, is also going trick-or-treating.

" Aren't you a little too old for trick-or-treating?" Bun looked at Dedede. Dedede giggled happily.

" Yeah, but I never get tired of the candy-zoi!" Dedede smiled. Escargon and Bandana Dee are also trick-or-treating. Escargon is dressed up as a mad scientist and Bandana Dee is dressed up as a haunted sailor.

" We're also trick-or-treating too-gesu!" Escargon felt excited. Queen Fairy's with them, but she's not going trick-or-treating. But Ribbon and Adeleine are! Ribbon is dressed up as Queen Fairy and Adeleine is dressed up as a haunted artist.

" I'm just keeping an eye on him just to make sure he doesn't go overboard on the candy." Queen Fairy sweat dropped. But just when they were about to continue trick-or-treating, they heard an eerie noise in Dreamland. Bun and his friends(except for Kirby and Mako), along with Dedede, Escargon, Bandana Dee, Ribbon and Adeleine got scared. Kirby and Mako checked to see what was going on. Then they saw ghosts. The ghosts are haunting Dreamland.

" W-w-what are these ghost are doing here?!" Bun shivered in fear. Then, Fumu arrived, knowing what was going on.

" A Demon Beast, no doubt!" Fumu shouted.

" It could be the work of Dark Zero again!" Hohhe said angrily.

" He never stops! Let's stop that Demon Beast!" Iroo said.

" But what about trick-or-treating?" Dedede quivered.

" That can wait until after we defeat the Demon Beast!" Bun said. Dedede thought for a minute, but looked at Queen Fairy. Then Dedede wants to defeat the Demon Beast too.

" Alright! Let's do it-zoi!" Dedede grabbed his hammer. They went off to defeat the Demon Beast. When they arrived into Town Square, the people in this town are scared and they saw Tedhaun!

" Now I'm gonna ask you once again and I want answers now...WHERE IS THE GIRL!?" Tedhaun showed a scary face.

" Poyo!" Kirby said angrily just to stop him. Tedhaun saw Kirby and his friends, but he also saw Mako.

" On second thought, never mind! I've already found her! Ghosts, capture her!" Tedhaun ordered his ghosts to go after her. The ghosts dived toward her. But then...

" WARP STAR!" Fumu calls the Warp Star. The Warp Star went to Pupu Village and grabbed Mako before the ghosts do. Kirby and Dedede are ready for battle, but they can't do it without Sir Meta Knight, Sword and Blade Knight and Bandana Dee. The battle begins! Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight drew their swords and attack Tedhaun. Unfortunately, Tedhaun's a ghost as well. So the attack has no effect on him. Then Fumu had an idea.

" Kirby, inhale the ghosts!" Fumu told Kirby the plan. Kirby, then inhaled the ghosts and swallowed them, gaining a new ability: Ghost Kirby. Fumu and her friends were surprised.

" Kirby is now, Ghost Kirby! It can possess anyone and is willing to fight the enemy!" Sir Meta Knight's eyes turned Blue. Everyone was excited.

" Now, possess anyone to fight back!" Fumu told Kirby the plan again. Kirby picked one of them. The first he picked is Gus. " Now, cover that Demon Beast in Gasoline!" Fumu said again. Kirby in Gus's body threw a tank of Gasoline on Tedhaun.

" Hey! What are you doing?!" Tedhaun is covered in Gasoline. Kirby's next pick is Kawasaki.

" Next, heat up the pan and once it's hot, throw it at him!" Fumu said again. Kirby in Kawasaki's body heats up the pan until it's hot and throws it at Tedhaun, causing him to be on fire.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH! HOT!" Tedhaun tried to get the fire off of him. Kirby's third pick is Bandana Dee.

" Now, cool him off!" Fumu said again. Kirby in Bandana's Dee body grabbed Tedhaun and twirled him to cool off the fire. After the fire is out, Tedhaun is now vunerable.

" Finally, possess the Demon Beast and sent him back to space!" Fumu told Kirby the final part of the plan. Kirby, then possessed Tedhaun and went into outer space, freezing him. Kirby unpossessed him and delivered the final blow. Tedhaun was defeated and Halloween was saved. Dark Zero was angry. Not only towards Kirby, but now towards his minion.

" SOME PLAN YOU CAME WITH, YOU IDIOT! WHY I OUGHTA-!" Dark Zero is ready to pummel his minion.

" Now, sire! Remember you blood pressure! NO, HAVE MERCY!" Dark Zero's minion is being beaten by Dark Zero. Back in Dreamland, Kirby and his friends continued trick-or-treating. Fumu and Queen Fairy looked at them.

" You know, nothing said that you're too old for trick-or-treating. You can still join if you want." Queen Fairy told Fumu. Fumu thought for a minute...and decided that she has no choice.

" Oh, why not? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Fumu accepts Queen Fairy's word. " Hey, guys! I changed my mind. I'll go trick-or-treating with you guys." Fumu smiled. Kirby and his friends finally got Fumu into going trick-or-treating with them. So Fumu went home and put on her costume. She's dressed up as a Vampiress. And they all went trick-or-treating.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

(Sorry this turned out short. I'll do better next time!)


End file.
